Snorlax
/ |dexsinnoh=113 |dexcekalos=139 |evofrom=Munchlax |gen=Generation I |species=Sleeping Pokémon |egg1=Monster |body=12 |type=Normal |imheight=6'11" |metheight=2.1 m |imweight=1014.1 lbs. |metweight=460.0 kg |ability=Immunity Thick Fat |dw=Gluttony |color=Black |male=87.5 |evo= }} Snorlax (Japanese: カビゴン Kabigon) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Snorlax is a very large and fat bear-like Pokémon that has grayish-blue fur and an apricot-color underbelly. Its eyes are always closed, making it look as if it is sleeping. Behavior Snorlax is known for its relaxed and somewhat sluggish nature. It will sleep all day until hungry, when it will awake and forage for the 880 pounds of food it needs, afterwards falling back to sleep again. Because of its eating habits, it can interfere with human farming by destroying crops for food, but it is also believed to release a kind of energy to help new plants grow where it ate. In the wild, it will ignore most people and Pokemon while it is eating or sleeping, but tends to be very affectionate towards its Trainer after being caught. Evolution Snorlax is the evolved form of Munchlax by leveling it up with high Happiness. Game info Game locations |redblue=Routes 12 and 16 |rbrarity=Two |yellow=Routes 12 and 16 |yrarity=Two |goldsilver=Vermillion City |gsrarity=One |crystal=Vermillion City |crarity=One |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Routes 12 and 16 |frlgrarity=Two |diamondpearl=Evolve Munchlax |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Munchlax |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 11* or 12* |hgssrarity=One |blackwhite=Evolve Munchlax |bwrarity=None |xy=Route 7 |xyrarity=Appears from time to time |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=Very lazy. Just eats and sleeps. As its rotund bulk builds, it becomes steadily more slothful. |yellow=Will eat anything, even if the food happens to be a little moldy. It never gets an upset stomach. |gold=What sounds like its cry may actually be its snores or the rumblings of its hungry belly. |silver=Its stomach's digestive juices can dissolve any kind of poison. It can even eat things off the ground. |crystal=This Pokémon's stomach is so strong, even eating moldy or rotten food will not affect it. |ruby=Snorlax's typical day consists of nothing more than eating and sleeping. It is such a docile Pokémon that there are children who use its expansive belly as a place to play. |sapphire=Snorlax's typical day consists of nothing more than eating and sleeping. It is such a docile Pokémon that there are children who use its expansive belly as a place to play. |emerald=Snorlax's typical day consists of nothing more than eating and sleeping. It is such a docile Pokémon that there are children who use its big belly as a place to play. |firered=It is not satisfied unless it eats over 880 pounds of food every day. When it is done eating, it goes promptly to sleep. |leafgreen=Very lazy. Just eats and sleeps. As its rotund bulk builds, it becomes steadily more slothful. |diamond=Its stomach can digest any kind of food, even if it happens to be moldy or rotten. |pearl=It stops eating only to sleep. It doesn't feel full unless it eats nearly 900 pounds a day. |platinum=When its belly is full, it becomes too lethargic to even lift a finger, so it is safe to bounce on its belly. |heartgold=What sounds like its cry may actually be its snores or the rumblings of its hungry belly. |soulsilver=Its stomach's digestive juices can dissolve any kind of poison. It can even eat things off the ground. |black=When its belly is full, it becomes too lethargic to even lift a finger, so it is safe to bounce on its belly. |white=When its belly is full, it becomes too lethargic to even lift a finger, so it is safe to bounce on its belly. |black 2=When its belly is full, it becomes too lethargic to even lift a finger, so it is safe to bounce on its belly. |white 2=When its belly is full, it becomes too lethargic to even lift a finger, so it is safe to bounce on its belly. |x=It is not satisfied unless it eats over 880 pounds of food every day. When it is done eating, it goes promptly to sleep. |y=Its stomach can digest any kind of food, even if it happens to be moldy or rotten. |or=Snorlax's typical day consists of nothing more than eating and sleeping. It is such a docile Pokémon that there are children who use its expansive belly as a place to play. |as=Snorlax's typical day consists of nothing more than eating and sleeping. It is such a docile Pokémon that there are children who use its expansive belly as a place to play.}} Learnset Leveling Generation I= |-| Generation II= |-| Sprites |border= |number = 143 |rbspr = RB 143 front.png |yspr = Y 143 front.png |grnspr = GR 143 front.png |gldspr = G 143 front.png |slvspr = S 143 front.png |cryspr = C 143 front.gif |rbysapspr = RS 143 front.png |emeraldspr = E 143 front.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 143 front.png |dpspr = DP 143 front.png |ptspr = Pt 143 front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 143 front.png |bwspr = Snorlax BW.gif |xyspr=Snorlax XY.gif |xysprs=Snorlax Shiny XY.gif |VIback=Snorlax Back XY.gif |VIbacks=Snorlax Back Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances Anime Ash's Snorlax appeared in anime in OI013. *Marcel's Snorlax *Roman's Snorlax *Daniel's Snorlax Trivia *Snorlax is the heaviest Generation I Pokémon. Gallery 143Snorlax_OS_anime.png 143Snorlax_OS_anime_2.png 143Snorlax_AG_anime.png 143Snorlax_Dream.png 143Snorlax_Pokemon_Stadium.png 143Snorlax_3D_Pro.png 143Snorlax_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Heavy Pokémon Category:Friendship Evolution Pokémon